The present invention relates generally to a disposal device using packs of flexible tubing in packaging, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for the sanitary and odorless disposal of diapers and similar or related waste.
Prior devices incorporating flexible tubing are used to dispose of diapers filled with waste by twisting plastic lining at the end of a diaper to seal each diaper individually. As more diapers are added, the previously sealed waste packages are pushed further into the container. A series of waste packages is created, each package contained within the plastic tubing and sealed at each end by the twisting process. When the container reaches capacity, the flexible tubing is severed, and the series of sealed waste packages is removed through an access door at the bottom of the container.
On prior devices, lids can be disengaged merely by supplying sufficient force while lifting the lid. One preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a hinged lid secured with a latch incorporating a transversely mounted latch spring with dual catches. This latch requires two definite and independent motions to open the hinged lid.
The retention springs in the disposal device are designed to hold the waste stationary while the flexible tubing which surrounds the waste is twisted. One embodiment of the present invention allows a greater variety of products to be introduced into the disposal system. A further improvement of the present invention is the retention spring design and location which allows the springs to act independently, and in concert with, adjacent springs to accept a larger variety of waste sizes, shapes, and consistencies while allowing the flexible tubing to change shape independently. The retention springs incorporated into one preferred embodiment of the present invention, therefore, are flexible enough to accommodate pliant waste packages while providing sufficient force to stabilize the waste packages during the twisting and sealing process. Further, the retention springs of the present invention retain their general shape and engagement with the waste package during the twisting and sealing process.
The present invention decreases the possibility that the lid can come loose and increases the sealing ability of the device. Both of these conditions, a loose lid and an insufficient seal on a package, may result in odor and unsanitary conditions. The novel latch spring secures the hinged lid to the cover of the disposal device. Retention springs designed in accordance with the invention better support and hold waste packages stationary while the device used to seal packages. Further, a reduction in the cross-sectional area of the retention springs distributes force over a smaller area, increasing the effective retention force and preventing the waste packages from deviating while being sealed. In addition, waste packages can be pushed through the retention springs into the cylindrical container more easily.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary apparatus and method which uses flexible tubing to dispose of waste such as disposable diapers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposal apparatus and method which effectively contains odors.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved disposal apparatus and method which remains closed when the device is tipped or jarred and prevents accidental spills.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved disposal apparatus and method capable of sealing waste inside flexible tubing which more securely stabilizes the package while the device is rotated to twist and seal the waste package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sanitary disposal apparatus and method which incorporates tapered retention springs engaging packages.